The Forsaken and the Flash
by Deanna Saber
Summary: Andrea Poole - formerly Anemone Potter - moves to Central City after her life is torn away from her. War-worn and alone, she makes herself a new life, with new friends. The only thing she didn't expect to find was love. Fem!Harry, may be slight OOC. ONE-SHOT, which may change into a two-shot if wanted.


**The Forsaken and the Flash**

Flash/Harry Potter crossover one-shot

_Summary: Andrea Poole - formerly Anemone Potter - moves to Central City after her life is torn away from her. War-worn and alone, she makes herself a new life, with new friends. The only thing she didn't expect to find was love._

**_WARNING: Suspected (*coughcough* hint *coughcough*) character death, actual character death, AU after the Final Battle, Manipulative!Dumbledore, Manipulated!Bad!Hermione, Bad!Weasleys (apart from the twins, Bill and Charlie), possible OOC, slight AU for the Flash._**

_NOTE: incorporates bits of some of The Flash episodes._

* * *

Anemone Potter was exactly as her name suggested: Forsaken.

She was abandoned by her unwilling family, deserted by the world she used to call home, and isolated from the very few that actually cared for her. With Ron and Hermione, her supposed best friends, fully corrupted by the manipulative late headmaster, and her true allies restricted by her country's Ministry of Magical Morons (as she appropriately named the corrupted government in her head), she truly was alone.

She was 19 when the final straw snapped. The Ministry, in their blind prejudice, took her godson, Teddy, under the assumption that he was a 'dark' creature, and a 'threat to the people'. He was sent away to a werewolf reserve, even though he wasn't bound to the full moon. He wasn't heard from again. If the reserve they sent the young toddler to was a normal reserve, this would have been accepted, as communication was limited. But the werewolf reserve belonged in one of the most infamous haunted towns in America. Why? Every single resident either was murdered by their fellow inhabitants, or disappeared for months, only to be driven insane once - if - they were found. No-one, not even the Unspeakables, ever found out why. However, speculation hinted that the horrors that occurred was due to the towns past. It was because of this past that Teddy was as good as dead.

Thousands of years ago, a girl of a powerful magical bloodline had her heart filled with hatred from abuse and neglect, before being trapped in her burning home by her own mother. The limited magic within her exploded and consumed the town in mist and darkness. Only a handful managed to escape alive.

Andromeda's heart gave out from grief, worry, and fear, while Anemone fled the country. She travelled the world, continually changing her name in order to hide from the over-controlling Ministry, never staying in one place at one time. Eventually, she found herself in America, facing her demons in the very country that led to her losing the last family she had. With her past, she easily found a job in Central City Police Department as an investigator. And found herself working alongside one Bartholomew 'Barry' Allen, whenever one of her investigations turns into a homicide (which was surprisingly often).

* * *

Andrea 'Rea' Poole, the Girl-Who-Lived's current alias, was finally happy. 100 percent certain that the idiots in Britain couldn't find her, she settled down and found herself with Iris West and Barry Allen as best friends. The three seemed to connect instantly, and if one was needed to be found, the other two would be the person to go to. She found constant amusement in how Barry was always late due to his very bad luck, and Iris in her constant desire to do what she wants to without her father butting his head in. She also found Barry's tendency to babble nervously when he speaks to others endearingly cute.

Barry himself admired the strong aura that the woman developed: the type of aura that screamed 'Don't even think about double-crossing me unless you want to find yourself six-feet-under'. Whenever he worked alongside her, he found her to be calculative, cunning and assertive, yet she was casual at the same time. She easily waved off any crude remarks directed at her figure, assets, money, or - God forbid - all of the above. Her reaction to her height was amusing to both him, and his surrogate sister.

Rea, falling about an inch below his shoulder, was constantly under fire from taunting, teasing remarks. The people doing that however, found themselves losing simple things, and falling under a rather vindictive streak of bad luck.

Everyone gave the investigator a wide berth whenever she had a wide smirk and a predatory gleam in her eyes.

Yet for some reason, he found himself drawn to the petite female, despite her rather... vindictive streak whenever someone pissed her off.

As for Iris, she saw Andrea as a sister, as well as a minor mother figure from Rea's maternal side (which was expertly hidden to all but her closest friends). And she could see the attraction between her surrogate brother and her best friend, and she knew that she would try and play matchmaker once one realises their feeling for each other.

It took about half a year for the rather slow survivor to realise the attraction she had towards her brunette co-worker. Normally, what 'Andrea' would do is what she does best: run. Yet, these weren't normal circumstances. The reason for this is due to the status of her crush.

He was in a coma.

About two or three months after she met the man, the forensic scientist was somehow struck by lightning within his own lab after the explosion at S.T.A.R. Labs. A coma being caused by it was unlikely, but the backlash of it did send the young witch flying into the wall. Andrea's magic led to a speedy recovery however.

He was rushed to the hospital, and the five weeks he was situated within that, you could find the ravenette witch by his bedside. She barely moved out of worry. Fear continually gripped her heart and gave a painful _tug_ whenever she heard his heartbeat flatline. Her emotions was so consuming, that she didn't notice the minor cracking of various miscellaneous objects around her, reacting to her innate, unused magic. She was no stranger to loss, and she didn't want to lose something again. She wouldn't be able to take it.

Another woman also visited (apart from Iris), a blonde woman with glasses. Her name was Felicity Smoak. An unfamiliar feeling wormed its way into her, especially when she saw her gaze on the unconscious man. It was due to this feeling that a mild glare was present of the face of the witch, which lasted until Smoak departed from the room.

Then Barry was transferred to S.T.A.R. Labs, where visiting hours were limited. Very limited.

Those eight-something months were torture for Anemone. Terror and dread tore at her heart, even though she didn't show any of it. Wonder, however, clouded her mind for a period of time. Just why is she reacting so strongly? Yes, loss is no stranger to her, but why does her heart break into thousands of ce pieces when she thinks of her co-worker passing on? It isn't as if she lo- wait a minute...

It was then Anemone Potter, no Andrea 'Rea' Poole, realised that she had fallen for her brown-haired co-worker. And now that she realised that, she sure wasn't going to let him go that easily. A dry chuckle escaped her lips. That's why she acted so strangely towards that blonde who visited Barry! She was jealous! An almost hysterical laugh erupted from her. So this is what normality is like... (It sucked...) The emerald-eyed witch shrugged it off, before panic set in. Questions and worries were continually floating around in her mind. What should I do! What if he doesn't like me in the same way?! Gah! Oh Merlin, this is complicated!

For weeks, the survivor contemplated her love situation, before she came to an uneasy acceptance. Now the next question would be: How, and when, do she tell him?

* * *

Andrea stumbled into her home, exhausted and in dire need for a drink. After dealing with perverted idiots during her previous job, she was quite ready to bash someone's head in out of irritation and frustration. With a sigh, she quickly took out a random bottle of red wine. **Domaine Sainte Rose 'Les Dernières Cépages' 2010 Côtes du Thongue (*1)** she noted. Great.

After nursing her second - or was it third - glass of the smoky red, the witch feeling slightly tipsy, a knock rang on the door. Eyebrow raised, she stalked towards the door, placing the favoured wine down on the bench. She was glad she had put the wine down. If she didn't, it would most likely be shattered on the floor.

"Barry!"

Said man was in a death-grip by the ecstatic female. She was rapidly asking questions, yet giving no chance for the overwhelmed man to answer. Just before the (unknowingly) super-powered man was to answer, he found himself struggling to breathe from her tightening grip, before the constricting arms retreated.

Then Rea's lips covered his own.

Blue-grey eyes widened in shock, before they closed. Thin arms closed around the waist of the petite investigator, deepening the kiss. They pulled apart with a gasp, wide emerald eyes met blue-grey.

"R-R-Rea..." Barry stuttered out, as red seeped into his cheeks.

Rea blushed as well, before running back into her house. Her hand covered her mouth, and her small smile, unaware that Barry was doing the same outside. She honestly couldn't believe that she impulsively kissed the man she had fallen for, while under the influence of alcohol. Oh Merlin, however is she going to look him in the face again! She breathed out a small whimper, before grabbing her wineglass and bottle.

Outside, the brunette was staring at the door, wondering what the hell just happened. Whatever it was, he sure hoped it happened again! Having a deep breath, Barry turned on his heel and walked off. He needed to see Iris. She should be at work in Jitters at the moment.

* * *

"Hey Iris... Yes I do know that Barry's awake... I kinda don't want to see him at the moment... Why do I need to tell you!?... No I don't want to say! ... Of course you're my best friend - now listen Iris - What? No! Don't... I KISSED HIM OKAY!"

Rea slammed the phone down, tic marks blatantly visible on her forehead. Journalism would be a very good profession for her persistent friend. She even managed to get Andrea to confess that she kissed Barry only a few hours ago. Needless to say, no-one heard from her due to mortification. Her eyes strayed to the wine cabinet, again. Great, she's now turning into an alcoholic. A sigh escaped her lips, before walking straight to the TV set.

Five minutes later, Andrea would be found lounging on her sofa with popcorn. Her eyes were fixated onto the screen, a small smile spread across her face. She was currently watching _Doctor Who_ re-runs. Amusement lit emerald eyes as she watched the blonde companion point out the reason for the plastic infestation, only for the Doctor to fail to realise what she meant. Third times the charm Doc... **(*2) **

Then the phone rang again.

Annoyed, Rea picked up the phone.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Talk. Now."

"Iris!"

"Talk! Do you like Barry?"

"Of course I do! I wouldn't have kissed the bloke otherwise!"

"Love him?"

"I-I... I don't know. I think so?"

"Is that a question or an answer?"

"Yes! I-I've fallen for him. Realised when he was in a coma..."

"Good. Don't you even think about hurting my brother, or I will hurt you."

"Do I really need that talk? I'd never intentionally hurt him!"

"..."

"And I know that I'm impulsive and occasionally say things that I don't mean, and you know how creative I get when pissed. Relationships are... difficult to keep happy all the time."

"You sound like you've had experience in love"

"Hah! Please... Everyone I got close to either were thieving back-stabbing bastards, died, or were planning my death. So yes, I _totally_ have experience in the matter."

"... What?..."

"Why do you think I moved to America when I'm clearly British from my accent. Even changed my name to get away from the moronic idiots."

"Wait. Andrea Poole isn't your real name?"

"... Crap. I didn't mean to say that..."

"Rea!"

"I-I can't... I have to go, but let's be clear. I've fallen for Barry, and I'm terrified about it. Done deal. Bye."

* * *

Iris had a fierce glint in her eyes as she approached her brother.

"Hey Barry."

The mentioned man looked at the woman in pink in confusion. They were in S.T.A.G.G. Industries. Worry clouded Iris's dark eyes."Yeah?"

"I'm worried about Andrea. I called her and i found out something about her."

"What's wrong with Rea?"

"I - I don't know. All I know is that she has secrets, too many secrets, so many that it's weighing her down. I'm scared for her."

With that, Barry decided to confront his petite friend. But are they friends, or are they more after their kiss the night before? He was contemplating their relations when a sly smirk appeared on Iris's face.

"So how was the kiss?" He almost tripped over his feet.

"What do you mean?"

"Rea drank some form of alcohol, then you said hello after you woke up, and she kissed you.'

"... It was wine." He admitted, embarrassed. He honestly couldn't believe that he was talking about possible relationships with someone who he sees as a sister. A slightly dopey grin spread across his companions face. "And I really want it to happen again..."

"Will you intentionally hurt her?"

"What?! No!"

"Good. I found out something about her that makes me think that she's broken inside. Oh, there's Mr. Stagg! I'll tell you later Barry!"

* * *

The next few days, or nights, Rea was currently drowning her sorrows in the local bar. With the crap she regularly goes through from her work, as well as memories of the past, she felt it was definitely justified.

One of her cases involved a murdered couple with their newborn alive in the crib. Her most recent case was the real reason for her appearance in the bar. It was one of her 'friends', or allies, from Hogwarts; Susan Bones. She heard that she was searching for her. Turns out that she was close. But what really tipped the boat was that there was no real cause of death. It was as if her heart just stopped. She slammed the glass down and called for another round. She needed to get drunk enough to forget her own name, and her shadowed past. There were too many hits straying closer and closer to home.

"Rea..."

Eyes brimming with tears turned to the intruder, as a sad hiccup passed her lips. "Go away Barry..."

Strong, nimble hands gripped her own, pulling the glass and hand apart. Ignoring the drunken complaints, he dragged his depressed crush outside. He was leading the flushed investigator outside to hail a taxi (he was worried, so he ran instead of driving. Hindsight really is a bitch at times), when she ripped herself from his grasp.

"Leave -hic- leave me alone Barry!" She cried. "I - I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me! A-a-and I, I can't... I _can't_ -"

It was then she descended into tears. Barry had never seen her in such an emotional state. Making up his mind, he simply wrapped his arms around her, tightening them when he felt the unrevealed witch struggle. His shirt quickly grew wet from her tears. He whispered reassurances to the person who fit snugly in his arms, noticing that she wasn't relaxing in his hold.

It was only when Rea had calmed down did Barry completely relax his grip. Emerald eyes, red from the amount of tears she had shed, peered up at the man, before she shrugged herself away from his comforting grasp. She kept her lifeless eyes to the floor as she murmured, "Go Barry... B-Before it's too late... Too many - too many - people die around me, I-I won't let you be one of them..."

The only thing Barry could do was watch in shock as Andrea began to shuffle away. 'She probably would be gliding if she wasn't drunk' Barry absentmindedly pondered, before he quickly sped over to the witch when her legs gave out under her, and her eyes unwillingly shut. Making up his mind, he sped the both of them to her home.

Minutes later, Barry was running home, while a fully-clothed Andrea was lying on the top of her bed, dead to the world until the sun rises once more.

* * *

Days past, and both Barry and Iris were frightened. They both saw that Andrea was slowly distancing herself from them. And whenever they saw the investigator, it was obvious that she was slowly wearing herself down. Her skin, eyes and hair was slowly dimming in colour, while she was alarmingly losing weight.

They noticed that some people who were fairly good acquaintances of hers completely forgot about her. They even noticed that their earliest memories of her was beginning to become hazier, and hazier, until they completely disappeared. Even when Iris needed serious girl time after she was kidnapped by former-classmate Tony Woodward, Andrea was nowhere to be found.

The next time Barry saw his crush, it was when she was walking home alone. Determined, he walked after her, planning to corner her. Almost immediately that plan was foiled when Andreas' war-honed senses and instincts ended up with Barry groaning on the floor, gripping his stomach.

Impassive eyes stared at the pained man, before she sighed. "I thought that you would have forgotten me by now Barry. Everyone else has." She kneeled down to help him to his feet, a small smile on her face. "You really are the most determined man that I have ever met. Come on."

She heaved one of his arms on her shoulders, and pulled him up. "Let's get you checked out. I think I broke something."

Five minutes later, a deeply amused and twitchy Andrea was wrestling with a protesting Barry. "Barry, I may have seriously injured you! Now, either you take off your shirt, or I'll cut it off!"

"I'm fine!"

"Barry!"

"Seriously! I'm - where did you get that knife from? Okay! I'm taking it off." A dark blue and grey shirt was placed in Andreas waiting hand. "There."

"Good boy. Now shut up and let me see..."

Barry couldn't help but smile as an obviously worried Andrea inspected him. While it was obvious that it was purely for medical reasons, Barry couldn't help but blush. Then he winced as Andreas fingers glided over a bruise.

"Sorry. But you'll be fine. With how fast you're healing - which is a miracle in itself by the way - you'll be fully healed in an hour or two." She paused, then took a deep breath. "Why did you follow me?"

"I was worried. Iris is too. You haven't talked to us in ages! If it's about what happened a couple of days ago, it'll be fine. We can protect ourselves."

"Barry..."

"No! We're slowly forgetting you, but I won't! I can't. You mean so much to me!"

It seemed that Andrea finally snapped. "And you mean a lot to me Barry! When you were in a coma, I felt like I was dying inside! Whenever you flat-lined... That's why I can't watch you die, or go, or whatever. I can't lose you, so I'm going."

She dramatically turned, only to be pulled back into Barry's arms. "You're not going."

She tried to pull out of his grip without hurting him. "Yes. I am."

He tightened his grip and pushed her head up so that she was looking in his eyes. "No. You're not."

"Why n- Mmph! ...Hmmmm..." Andreas question was cut off when Barry pushed their lips together. Andreas eyes fluttered closed, as her arms circled his neck. His arms tightened even further around her waist, pulling her closer. They had no idea how many minutes had passed when they finally detached for air. Gasping, Barry lied his forehead on Rea's forehead.

"You're staying." He breathed out, maintaining the heated eye contact between them.

"I guess I am."

"Good. Because I'll just chase after you if you leave." He grinned.

The investigator returned his grin, while choking back a laugh, "As if you'll catch me."

"I'm fast."

"I'm resourceful."

A few minutes slowly past. The only sound was their deep breathing, gradually becoming normal. It was the petite woman who broke the silence. "So, are we dating now?"

Barry couldn't help it. He laughed. And continued to laugh until his ribs were sore. Well, more sore than they already were.

"Yes. Yes we are."

"Great. How are we telling Iris?"

"... Oh damm it."

* * *

**Okay, you have no idea how long it took to write this. I started this a couple of months ago.**

***1) I just Googled recommended wine and picked a random one. Honestly can't remember where it got it from. **

***2) Extremely obvious reference to Doctor Who: Series 1, Episode 1 - 'Rose' **

**Anyway, this is a one-shot, but if you want I can make it into a two-shot. The next chap would then include Barry and Andrea learning each other's secrets! It depends on you guys! Hope you enjoy, R&amp;R and Ja ne!**


End file.
